


Even Breaths

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Non-descript Warden, Post-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Well post Zev catches Feelings, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: The first time it had happened, Zevran had awoken abruptly, having thought himself dead. Only dead men feel no panic or no fear was something he had lived by his whole life, so waking up comfortable and content could only mean he was with the Maker, finally having met his end.Except each time he was always alive.(And loved)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a [text post](http://gahooliangirl.tumblr.com/post/156570408011/imagine-the-very-first-time-zevran-slept-next-to) awhile back and it sort of blew up (among the Zevran community) and I decided to fic it. This is short but I just had some Zev feels I wanted to express.
> 
> * * *
> 
> [This post on my tumblr](http://gahooliangirl.tumblr.com/post/157723590926/so-i-made-this-text-post-about-zevran-waking-up)

A bed shared with another (maybe multiple others) had never been an unfamiliar situation for Zevran to wake up to. However, his departure from those beds used to be in the dead of night after his slow acting poison had taken full effect, giving him a corpse for a bed-mate. He’d slip out from under the covers, gathering all the clothing he’d scattered about to cover himself and escape, usually through a window with some carefully hidden rope in his pocket.

But things had changed.

The first time it had happened, Zevran had awoken abruptly, having thought himself _dead_. _Only dead men feel no panic or no fear_ was something he had lived by his whole life, so waking up comfortable and content could only mean he was with the Maker, finally having met his end.

Except each time he was always alive.

The person in bed beside him was not the Maker, but one Grey Warden, who almost always continued to sleep soundly. Their chest rose and fell with even breaths, a clear indication that they were alive. Their cheeks were not tinged with a lifeless pallor but instead they were warm to his touch.

One such time he pulled back the hand that he had unconsciously reached out to caress their face, turning to look out the window. The pale light of the dawn streamed in and gave the bed faint illumination, further proving his theory that he was not, in fact, deceased. The Warden stirred, blinking owlishly as they slowly became wakeful.

“Zevran?” their voice was heavy from a peaceful sleep.

“Did I wake you?” he asked in an equally as gentle tone.

“Mhhmm,”  they stretched out and Zevran would be lying if he said he didn’t angle his neck to get a view of their midriff peeking out from under the blanket, “Not really. How long have you been up?”

No longer able to resist, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against their lips, reveling in the soft sigh he received in return, “Not for but a moment, my dear Warden.”

“Okay then. Do you recall if we had any plans today?” they asked, making no move to sit up. Zevran put a finger to his chin as he thought, before shaking his head.

“Probably very many things, but nothing of any importance comes to mind now.”

The smile on their face was devious, “That’s perfect, because...” they tugged on Zevran’s arm to force him to lie back down, “I don’t really think we’re going anywhere for awhile.”

“If you mean what I think you may, it is far too early.”

“Not that,” they laughed and it was the sweetest music to his ears, “We’re going to sleep for another hour or so. I sleep best when I have you beside me.”

Zevran’s heart thumped against his ribcage as they pulled him towards them, snuggling into his neck so he could hear their breathing in his ear. No morning had every held such contentment for him. His mornings were always so cold and full of death, but now he felt so very warm.

“I have no objections to that,” he said quietly, reaching a hand to run up and down their back. As he felt them fall asleep in his arms he kissed their neck tenderly, letting his own eyes fall closed once more.

This feeling of love each morning was something he’d never get used to, but it was something he’d never regret nor ever forget.•

**Author's Note:**

> I could have made this with just my Warden but I wanted Zev to feel the love of many Wardens~ I also like rushed this so be gentle.


End file.
